


I LOST MYSELF, BUT I REMEMBER YOU

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: She remembers blood on her hand and thinking ‘why the hell am I in Mick Rory’s arms’ before the blackness takes over completely.If she had known she was going to die today she would have ignored that call.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, just borrowing them. I pretend I know how to write.

She remembers blood on her hand and thinking ‘why the hell am I in Mick Rory’s arms’ before the blackness takes over completely. This should have never happened; the mission was difficult, a level 9, but the plan of attack she formulated with Sara was fool-proof, if only she had accounted for how idiotic the legends could be.

She should have ignored the call.

Since the Viking incident Ava and Sara had been calling each other to discuss anachronisms, to keep one another informed on any new information they might have gathered about Mallus, and sometimes it was purely a social call. Although neither would admit to it they had formed a friendship, no matter how tentative it was. All this communication and not once did they ever ask the other for help, so the Legends calling for her for help with their current anachronism was a surprise.

Ava had been far too busy dealing with the disarray at the Time Bureau and trying to convince her superiors of the seriousness of the threat that Mallus posed to the World to really spend time helping the Legends. The Bureau had lost too many agents thanks to Mallus and Ava was busy dealing with anachronisms on her own. Usually the Bureau had them work in groups, but select agents were given the green light for solo missions due to decreased personnel. She was almost certain that the heavy mission load she was given was an order from Director Bennett to keep her occupied; and it was working, as soon as she finished one mission another would be assigned to her. Ava wondered how long she could continue working at this break-neck speed. She had gone on 18 of these missions, double that of any other agent, and to say she was starting to get burned out would be an understatement

She should have ignored the call from the Legends, the call from Sara.

It takes a special something to run towards danger in order to save another’s life at the risk of your own, but Ava had always wanted to help people, the need to protect had been ingrained in her for as long as she could remember. So of course she answered the call; after all she couldn’t let the idiots ruin time again. She was just doing her job, seeing Sara again just happened to be a bonus.

She should have ignored the call.

They were walking back to the Waverider when Ava started to feel pain in the back of her head, she knew she took a hit there while fighting but adrenaline from the battle was wearing off. She begins to walk slower until she is bringing up the rear of the group and then she stops walking to stand hoping that she can collect herself. She hears voices, but she is not sure where they are coming from or who is talking.

Amaya and Mick are next to her when black spots start to invade her vision.

“Hey hotpants, you don’t look so good.” said Mick

“I’m fine,” Ava mumbled, while holding the back of her head “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

She begins to take a step forward and stumbles, she would have fallen if Amaya didn’t catch her.

“Agent Sharpe?” Amaya said trying to get her attention

Ava was leaning heavily on Amaya as she brings her hand away from her head and sees it covered in blood. Mick must have moved closer because the smell of alcohol is stronger than before and it takes her several seconds to realize he is carrying her.

And then there was chaos.

 She was going in and out of consciousness and people kept yelling or maybe they were just talking, she couldn’t tell the difference, but she was certain that someone was holding her hand.

 

“Amaya tell me what the hell happened?” Sara demanded. She had looked back when she realized some of the group were falling behind and had seen Ava faint.

“I think Agent Sharpe has a head injury Captain.” Amaya said

“Gideon prep the med bay for Ava,” Sara said while reaching out to hold Ava’s hand

It is funny how the most mundane things we do become difficult when someone we care for is in danger; funny in a terrifying way. Like breathing, how are you supposed to breathe when your father tells you that your sister is dead; or stand when you’ve just heard that your actions have placed your mentor in prison? Sara had been walking for most of her life, but that short distance to the med bay was one of the hardest things she had to do. Having a member of her team hurt/injured always hit her hard, she was just better at hiding the emotional turmoil than others, but after losing Stein and Jax leaving she was feeling raw. Like all her defenses were down and against her better judgment she had grown to be fond of Ava.

Once they got to the med bay Mick places Ava in a seat and Sara attaches the scanning cuff so Gideon can diagnosis and then fix Ava.

“Agent Sharpe has suffered significant brain damage due to a blow to the back of the head” Gideon stated

“Yes thank you Gideon, now just fix her please!” exclaimed Sara

“Right away Caption, although I should warn you that-“

Gideon is interrupted by Ava groaning.

“Hey Ava can you hear me?” asked Sara

Ava opens her eyes and looks at Sara. She spends a moment scanning Sara’s face completely transfixed on every detail as if she is trying to memorize what she looks like in case she never sees her again.

“My god,” Ava says with awe “you are so beautiful.”

If she had known those were going to be her last words she might have thought of something more profound to say.

If she had known that today was going to be her last day she might have spent it fishing with her Dad on the lake outside the house she grow up in.

If she had known that this was the last time she would see Sara she might have taken a chance and kissed her.

If she had known she was going to die today she would have ignored that call.

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST PRETEND I KNOW HOW TO WRITE

 Amaya had found Sara sitting on the floor beside her desk staring off into the distance. She had come in with a plan to try to get Sara to talk, bottling up your emotions can be a dangerous habit, but she knowns her friend and Sara isn’t going to talk until she is ready. So she joins her on the ground and places an arm around her. Amaya has always been patient so she is fully prepared to wait as long as possible for Sara to open up, but the floor isn’t exactly comfortable and after a couple hours she has to shift position. Her movement must have snapped Sara out of whatever trance she was in.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Sara asked.

Amaya had fought in the war to end all wars; she had seen allies, friends, and even a lover die, and she had comforted many people about the possible loss of their loved ones. At first she would offer sweet nothings, telling them that everything was going to be alright just to ease their suffering; in her experience people that ask this question more often than not know that their loved one is not coming back. It wasn’t until she told a little girl that her mother would be fine, only to have her die minutes later, that she began to truly understand the consequences of her actions; the look of utter betrayal in the little girls eyes as she turned to Amaya is an image she will never forget. Ever since then Amaya learned to keep her answers as honest as possible.

“I think Gideon is doing everything in her power to make sure Agent Sharpe is healed” Amaya said.

Sara doesn’t say anything after that nor does she give any indication that she heard what Amaya said.

“Sara I know losing Stein and Jax leaving was a huge blow and now this, but” Amaya pauses briefly to gather her thoughts, “there is a war going on Sara and Rip believes that we are the only ones that can stop Mallus. We have to be ready; which means you have to be ready. We cannot do this without our leader.”

Amaya feels Sara looking at her and she turns her head to make eye contact. A lessor person would have turned away from the murderous look in Sara’s eyes, but Amaya was not such a person.

“You don’t think I’m ready to kill every single person or thing that is a threat to my team or the World.” Sara says threw clinched teeth, barely able to control her rage.

“I have no doubt in you Sara, but war isn’t always about killing. We need you emotionally and mentally prepared for the tasks that have yet to come. Burying your feelings isn’t healthy and I am not sure how you plan to deal with them, but I know that you should. I’m not saying now, but when you are ready I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

“Sorry to disturb you Captain, but I thought you would want to be notified immediately the person in the med bay is fully healed” said Gideon.

Sara and Amaya gave each other puzzled looks before standing up.

“Gideon you’re confusing me is Ava ok?” asked Sara.

 “As I previously stated the person in the med bay has fully recovered, however Agent Sharpe in no longer with us”

As Amaya and Sara continued to process what Gideon said, Mick, Zari, Nate and Ray walked in.

“Hey guys any news about Agent Sharpe?” Nate asked.

Sara held up her hand to him to get him to be quiet.

“Gideon what does that mean?” asked Amaya.

 To help answer Amaya’s question Gideon projected a hologram of Ava’s brain, with a highlighted region, into the room.

“As you can see the highlighted area is where the former Agent Sharpe suffered significant brain damage, as I was trying to tell you earlier Captain when healing people my system heals any and all damages or alterations to the person’s body-“

“Hold up Gideon,” Sara said with the same look of frustration “Why do you keep referring to Ava in past tense?”

“Because Captain, strictly speaking Agent Sharpe is dead.” Said Gideon.

“How is she dead?” yelled Sara “You just told us she was fully healed.”

“Yes it is quite confusing, I myself was baffled when I realized what had happened, but if you direct your attention to the hologram-“

“Gideos I don’t understand what the fuck this hologram is, just tell me what-“

“Sara try to calm down ok,” Amaya said “Let Gideon finish explaining”

“As I was saying my system will fully heal an individual returning them to their original state. While healing Agent Sharpe’s brain damage I discovered that a second consciousness was, for lack of a better word, uploaded to her brain. Memories of people and places were created and then manually added to her hippocampus; thus creating the life of Ava Sharpe. Since these were not real my system removed the alterations.”

“So it’s like what happened with Rip and the spear of destiny, the real Ava was trapped inside her mind this whole time” said Nate.

“Not necessarily Dr. Heywood, Captain Hunter was a completely different person, but this brain still has remnants of the person that was there before Ava Sharpe was created. From my scan the new consciousness’ was added 5 years, 4 months and 12 days ago.”

“So right around the time Ava joined the Time Bureau”

“That is correct Dr. Palmer”

“Holy shit guys, do you known what this means,” exclaimed Nate, “She could be anyone, for all we know she could be Mallus”

“While that would make finding Mallus simple I don’t think that’s true, Sara told us Mallus was trapped in a whole other dimension” Zari said.

“Gideon how would someone even be able to do this?” asked Amaya

“That’s simple all they need to do is rewire one of those memory wipe doo-dads to put memories in, instead of taking them out.”

They all turned to look at Mick.

“What I know things”

“Mr. Rory is correct, although the devices are tools created by the Time Masters, so it would stand to reason that a Time Master would be the one to make the changes.” Gideon stated.

The team looked around at each other thinking the same thing. Even if there was more than one Time Master left, there is only one individual that would alter the state of another’s consciousness if he thought it would benefit the timeline and help defeat Mallus.

“You mean Rip did this to her”

“Yes, I’m afraid so Captain.”

There was a long pause as they all processed this information, If Rip was responsible for this then he knew who the person in the med bay was and they needed him to figure out how to move forward.

“Sara, I think our best course of action is having Gideon place Agent Sharpe in a coma until we figure out what to tell her when she wakes up,” said Ray.

“I agree, and in the meantime you guys should get some rest, cause tomorrow we have to come up with a plan on how to break Rip out of prison to fix the mess he made.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEGENDS ARE MY CHILDREN. I LOVE AVALANCE

**Author's Note:**

> DID I MENTION I AM OBSESSED WITH AVALANCE?


End file.
